


Raise Your Glass

by sobermeup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Gang Violence, Gangs, Very minimally described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: He grips the steering wheel as he approaches the 'finish line.' That shitty brown car can only belong to one person. Gavin's heart races. No! No! He was supposed to bring the winnings back and beg Geoff for an apology. And Michael brought him, that fucker. Maybe they need to talk about loyalty. Who fucking convinced Geoff to let Michael join the crew? He pushes on, he has to win or Geoff might kill him.He drives under the bridge that they've dubbed as the finish line and the swerves the car to a stop. He doesn't get out of the car. Geoff leans against the hood of Michael's shitty fucking car, goddamn it. His heart races faster as Funhaus' cars come screeching to a halt.





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief descriptions of violence and gore

Bass pumps through the speakers. Pink's "Raise Your Glass" flows through the car and out into the roads of mostly empty streets on repeat. Gavin drifts around a turn, and grins as he hears the tires screech in protest. He continues shout-singing along with Pink. He turns and looks out the window. One of the Funhaus fuckers is right beside him.

"It's so fucking on right now!" He screams out the window as Pink says those exact words. He slams down on the gas pedal and the car squeals forward. He's gotta beat these fuckers. He isn't loosing this car, and he's not getting a smacking from Geoff. They're so fucking smug, they think they'll rule Los Santos when FAHC is gone. They're crazy, FAHC is never going. He grips the steering wheel as he approaches the 'finish line.' That shitty brown car can only belong to one person. Gavin's heart races. No! No! He was supposed to bring the winnings back and beg Geoff for an apology. And Michael brought him, that fucker. Maybe they need to talk about loyalty. Who fucking convinced Geoff to let Michael join the crew? He pushes on, he has to win or Geoff might kill him.

He drives under the bridge that they've dubbed as the finish line and the swerves the car to a stop. He doesn't get out of the car. Geoff leans against the hood of Michael's shitty fucking car, goddamn it. His heart races faster as Funhaus' cars come screeching to a halt. James, the douchebag, climbs out his window, an uzi in hand. He storms over to Gavin's car and pounds on the top of the car.

"Hey, asshole, you said this would be peaceful. The hell is Ramsey here for? Get the fuck outta the car!" James slams his fist against the car a couple more times. Gavin turns the key and leans his forehead against the steering wheel. He takes a deep breath and steps outside of the car. He doesn't look at Geoff. He turns to James and holds out his hand. James rolls his eyes. Gavin is shaking with nervous energy as another Funhaus member climbs out of their car and opens their trunk. Out comes a box, that hopefully, Geoff will recognize. Gavin pops his knuckles. James takes the box and shoves it into Gavin's hands. His grips tightens on his uzi.

"Geoff's not here for you. Fuck off, all of ya'." Gavin puts on an intimidating face, but his fingers tell all. He has a knuckle white grip on the box, shaking the box ever so slightly. When Funhaus has peeled out Gavin finally turns to Geoff. He tries to look into the car, but he can't see anyone. Maybe Michael isn't there. Geoff glares as Gavin takes tiny steps towards him. The boy is scared. Good. He better fucking be terrified. Geoff cannot believe. Gavin never fucking listens.

"Gavin this box better fucking contain what I think it contains…” Geoff doesn't have to say the 'or I'll kill you' Gavin can feel it, in his gaze, in his stance. He hands the box over and looks down at the ground. If Geoff only knew.... The box clicks open and Geoff gasps. He slams the box lid shut. It opens again, and is slammed shut again. Gavin looks up. "You did fucking not. No. I fucking searched for this for years, Gavin. How the fuck did you-"

"You, uh," he looks back down, "don't want to know." Geoff hums, disappointed. He quickly puts the box into Michael's car and when he comes back he gets right into Gavin's space. Geoff grabs Gavin's shirt and forces the Brit to look him in the eyes. Geoff sneers, Gavin tenses up.

"You disobeyed me. You drove illegally. You fucking made contact with Fuhaus without permission. You went out, alone, without telling anyone. You risked your life without my goddamn permission. You don't get to to that. You're not in fucking charge.If you hadn't gotten me the Empress' jewels I would've fucking killed you. Jack's too attached anyway. He would've thrown a fit. You're fucking lucky. Don't ever, ever do this again. You understand?" Before Gavin can even look up to respond, Geoff slams the back of his hand against Gavin's cheek. Geoff's grip on his shirt doesn't let him move much. Geoff does it again, and this time he lets go of Gavin's shirt, so he goes stumbling to the side. Geoff turns and walks to the back of Michael's car. He pops open the trunk and motions for Gavin to come closer. He wobbles over and grimaces at the sight. A bloodied policeman lies in the trunk, by the sight of it, beaten to death.Gavin turns away from the sight.

"Geoff-"

"He died so I could find out where your useless ass went. So, you get to deal with the body. Alone." Geoff picks up the tarp that's wrapped around the body and lifts it out of the trunk. He shoves it into Gavin's arms. Gavin keeps his mouth shut as Geoff gets into Michael's car and drives away.

"Fuck."


End file.
